


Another World

by danvssomethingorother



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: F/F, gender swap au, mainly of just the Venture family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: A glimpse into another dimension where the Venture family is gender swapped.  Mainly gender swapped brusty.





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeoSuiters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoSuiters/gifts).



> I made this for my buddy's bday based on his AU 
> 
> Name changes: 
> 
> Brock – Bambi
> 
> Rusty – Rusty (no her mom just did not care, Thelma instead of Thaddeus though. Dr. Thelma S Venture)
> 
> Don – Dean
> 
> Nora – Hank
> 
> Joan ‘Joni’ – Jonas
> 
> JJ – JJ (Joan Jr)

It was never a good sign when Rusty drank and pulled out her old photo albums. It wasn’t a pleasant walk down memory lane like it would be for most, it was returning to the scene of a crime.

The buttons were all popped open on her speed suit, Bambi rolled her eyes realizing she wasn’t even wearing a bra. Just leaving her physical form as open and vulnerable as her mental state as she downed an entire bottle of vodka, lounged against her bed, one leg lazily hanging off the side and the other propping up the old album.

“She wasn’t even supposed to exist,” she sneered instantly at Bambi as she sat next to her on the bed, sloshing vodka on the sheets and staining the already fading and torn up photos sloppily taped in the album.

“But oh no, no, Joni Venture wasn’t about to give up a reboot on the Rusty Venture show with a cuter model!”

Sixteen year old Rusty, in all her awkward puberty and acne smiled nervously showing off her braces in the photo holding her new born baby sister, her mother looking too fresh and chipper to have just had a child stood holding her girls close, pressing a kiss against her oldest child’s cheek.

Joan Venture Jr had finally shoved her older sister over taking over not only Venture Industries but finally taking her place as the replacement for Joni the world had always wanted. What people had wanted of Rusty.

“Ungrateful little,” Rusty was mumbling incoherently now as she chugged more vodka, “She never had to endure kidnappings, she never had to deal with the public, she never had to deal with Team Venture and their bullshit and she thinks she can judge me. After everything I did for that ungrateful, little…”

Bambi wasn’t listening to any of Rusty’s ramblings, she was staring intently at the photo of Rusty’s 16th birthday. Joni looking like a movie star in her yellow polka dot bikini, her defined muscles and slim waste making the men around them sweat and their jaws drop around them. Rusty, however, had most of her body covered in a large baggy dress, Bambi wasn’t stupid and she was sure more people then her caught the baby bump Rusty had been sporting that summer. It was a mystery for the ages how Joni pulled that lie off claiming JJ was hers.

“Why not just rub it in her face she isn’t Joni’s daughter,” Bambi chuckled pulling Rusty against her larger, muscular frame which Rusty instantly settled into.

Rusty said nothing pushing her long thin hair around awkwardly, avoiding her bodyguard’s question trying to (unsuccessfully) hide the large balding area on her head.

Joni had never lived long enough to traumatize her second born, she had died when she was three. Rusty wasn’t a great provider but she kept her sister and then years later, the daughters she claimed out of trouble the best she could.

She continued to say nothing flipping the page to photos that were fading and harder to view after they had been torn apart and taped back together so often. The girls when they were babies, JJ when she was young and a torn in half wedding photo with only Rusty looking as stunning as she ever would in her designer dress, looking as dazzling as a fairytale princess for the first time in her life without her mother there to out shine her. Though he may have been ripped out of the image, her ex husband Johnny’s hand was still holding tight onto the woman’s waist where a keen eye could catch the growing baby bump.

Bambi often forgot how traditionally beautiful the other woman was before she had gotten on drugs and was a proper weight instead of the skeletal figure with a new balding spot appearing every day she was now.

Bambi glanced at Rusty cursing under her breath and swigging down the last few drops of her addiction, gently kissing her on the top of the head. Rusty kept things interesting and no one could be more beautiful to Bambi then someone who could get her in dangerous situations.


End file.
